


the scientific method

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: After accidentally swapping bodies, Michael and Alex get more familiar with each others' bodies...-- --Kinktober fill for Day 1: BodySwap
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	the scientific method

Alex drove to his house far too quickly once Michael stopped answering his texts, speeding down the road in Michael’s truck. Ever since the accident a few days ago, when they’d discovered and subsequently spilled an alien substance that had swapped their bodies, they’d kept up a fairly constant text conversation, trying to keep each other updated on both the progress of the switch wearing off (it hadn’t) and any weird interactions they would have to explain later (there were a lot). 

He paused at the door. He didn’t have a key, because Michael didn’t have a key, but Alex had already experimented a little with Michael’s powers, enough to slip the bolt free from the door. It had always looked impressive when Michael used his powers, and Alex knew using too much could cause him pain, but little things like this were a rush—adrenaline and pleasure and power coursing through him—and Alex was getting slightly addicted to the feeling. It was like he barely had to try and he could make himself feel good, and powerful, and that was  _ new _ . 

“Michael?” he called out, still slightly unnerved when it came out in Michael’s voice. No answer. 

Alex ran his fingers through his hair, catching them in the curls in a way that pulled pleasantly, unlike his normal thin strands. He’d been stoically ignoring Michael’s cock, which jumped a little at the tug, despite doing it himself. Alex would have to try tugging on Michael’s hair when they were swapped back, just to see if that was something that always happened. 

He closed the door behind him and walked around the house, looking for Michael. He eventually reached the bedroom, and found his usually neat sheets a rumpled mess, but no Michael. Alex called his name again quietly, and then heard the rush of water from the shower. 

Alex peaked his head around the bathroom door, feeling both like he was intruding and also like he had every right to be there—it was  _ his _ house after all, and after days of showering in the tiny airstream shower, a real shower sounded pretty amazing to Alex. 

The air was filled with steam, and Michael was sitting in Alex’s shower chair—in Alex’s  _ body _ —with his head thrown back against the wall as the hot water poured down around him, his mouth slack and his eyes closed and his cheeks red, and his hand wrapped around Alex’s cock. 

Alex sucked in a deep breath as he took in the scene. Michael groaned, his hand sliding over his cock, slicked with soap, and Alex felt his cock respond, growing hard as he watched. Alex palmed himself through his jeans, as Michael twisted his hand over the head of his cock and let out an indecent moan, his toes curling against the floor of the shower. 

Alex could stay, and watch, and touch himself in Michael’s body while Michael did the same, or he could step forward and get into the shower with Michael and they could work this out together. The second option sounded far, far better. 

“Michael,” Alex said as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, keeping his voice impassive. “Enjoying your shower?” 

Michael’s eyes shot open to look at Alex, and Alex wondered if he always had that wild, intense look of lust when he saw Michael enter a room. He suspected the answer was yes. Michael’s mouth slid into a smile, his face still slack with lust, his hand continuing to work over his cock. 

“Alex,” he breathed, “how do you not spend all day every day jacking off? Your body is so fucking—” he paused to moan, “—gorgeous and responsive.”

Alex took a shaky breath. It was hot, to watch Michael touching himself, to see how aroused he’d gotten just by being in Alex’s skin. Alex licked his lips and pulled off his t-shirt, unbuckling his belt and starting to unbutton his jeans. 

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, but he was grinning. 

“I thought something was wrong,” Alex said, letting the jeans and shirt fall to the floor, “when you didn’t respond to my text.” 

Michael looked at him hazily. “I got distracted.” He paused, still moving his hand. “Don’t be mad.”

Alex dropped Michael’s briefs to the floor, momentarily distracted by the way Michael’s cock, which he was so familiar with from the opposite perspective, bobbed lewdly towards him. Alex ran his fingers lightly over it, exhaling forcibly when he thumbed over the head of it and felt how sensitive it was. He pulled open one of the vanity drawers and grabbed a bottle of lube, carrying it over to where Michael was sitting in the shower. 

“Do I look mad?” Alex asked, straddling Michael’s lap and depositing the lube in Michael’s free hand. “Just…distract me, too.” 

Michael’s grin widened and he let go of his cock, wrapping his hand around Alex’s back and pulling Alex into a deep, wet kiss. The warm water from the shower pounded onto Alex’s back, and he rocked himself in Michael’s lap, rubbing their cocks together. Michael pushed his tongue into Alex’s mouth, groaning. 

“Fuck, I really do smell like rain,” Michael said between kisses, “and I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

Alex smiled. He really had conditioned his body to respond to Michael being close, not that Michael’s body wasn’t responding to Alex’s body being close. All at once, Alex was filled with the strong desire to let Michael fuck him, to see what it felt like from Michael’s perspective to ride his cock. 

He grabbed Michael’s hand and slid it down to his ass, grinning when Michael groaned. Alex pressed close against Michael’s chest, lifting himself slightly onto his toes so that Michael could reach better. His cock pulsed as Michael spread the lube onto his fingers and started massaging around Alex’s hole. Alex thrilled with anticipation—it had been a while since anyone had fingered him, and Michael would know exactly what this body wanted. 

Michael teased his entrance for what felt like minutes, while Alex squirmed against him. When Michael pressed a finger in, Alex almost jumped, supporting himself against Michael’s chest and the wall as Michael started to fuck him with the finger slowly. It felt amazing, even better when Michael added a second finger and started to move both faster. Alex wanted Michael’s cock (his own?) in him immediately, could feel every muscle in his body tensing in anticipation. 

Alex moaned as Michael fingered him, and when Michael found his prostate he nearly screamed. Michael’s curls were dripping onto his face, and Alex scratched his nails against Michael’s neck, aware of the shiver that would cause. Michael added a third finger and Alex felt overwhelmed. 

“Fuck me already,” Alex demanded, resting his forehead against Michael’s shoulder, his cock sliding against Michael’s stomach. 

Michael laughed, and it was surreal, hearing his own laugh combined with the teasing tone of Michael’s. “Wow, Alex, I didn’t realize you’d be so eager.” 

Alex hummed in annoyance when Michael pulled out his fingers, leaving Alex feeling empty and needy. He lifted himself up to standing so Michael could slick up his cock, and then positioned himself over it. Alex knew how it felt to slide his cock into the tight clutch of Michael’s body, but it was amazing to feel it from the other side. The feeling of the hot, thick press of the cock against his rim, the feeling of control as he pressed himself down onto it, taking it as slow as he could, feeling every inch sliding into him. 

Michael moaned, trying to tilt his hips up, but Alex kept his control, watching the ecstasy on Michael’s face as he took his cock. 

_ This is what Michael likes _ , Alex reminded himself as he seated himself fully and both of them groaned, crashing their mouths together again.  _ This is what it feels like when I fuck Michael.  _

Alex started to move, tentatively at first, then faster and harder as Michael urged him on with his grip on Alex’s hips. He rode Michael the way he’d felt Michael ride him, and let the sensations of pleasure roll over him. 

“Fuck, is this how tight I always feel?” Michael asked, his nails digging into Alex’s hips. 

“Yeah,” Alex managed, his voice hoarse with moaning. “You always feel perfect.” 

Michael hummed in a pleased way, his eyes glassy with lust as he kissed Alex. Alex left one of his hands on the wall of the shower and let the other sink down to his cock, touching it tentatively, figuring out what felt best with the overwhelming sensation of cock inside of him. Michael pulled at Alex’s hips and suddenly his cock was hitting Alex in exactly the right way to make stars explode in front of his eyes, knocking a high whine from his lips. 

“Fuck, Alex, I am not going to last,” Michael warned, and Alex increased the motions of his hand as he rode Michael harder. He wanted nothing more than to feel Michael come inside of him, since that was another thing he knew Michael liked, that made Michael feel good. And he wanted to keep Michael in him the way Alex liked, even though Michael was always worried about it being too much. 

Michael cried out and grabbed at Alex’s hip, his other hand knitting into the curls dripping down Alex’s neck as Michael pumped his hips up arrhythmically. Yeah, the hair grabbing thing was something to definitely try when they swapped back—Alex wanted to see the look on Michael’s face as the feel of it zinged through him, since Alex could feel his own face contorting in pleasure. 

Alex stilled as Michael came, bouncing on his cock a few more times as he felt Michael’s cum filling him, as he felt Michael’s cock start to soften, knowing how sweet the overstimulation of it was when he was himself. Michael moaned, kissing Alex’s neck and chest and lips, his hips and cock twitching in little aftershocks. 

“Oh,” Michael panted as Alex squeezed around him, “that  _ does _ feel good.”

“Fuck, yes,” Alex said, moaning as he squeezed his cock, focused on that and Michael’s hand still in his hair and the feeling of the cum in his ass, held there by Michael’s softening cock. He moved his hand the way he knew Michael’s body liked, squeezing and twisting around the head of his cock, stripping his hand over it roughly. He could feel his finish building, muscles tensing.

Michael whimpered as Alex squeezed him more tightly, dropping his hand from Alex’s hair and joining Alex’s on his cock.  _ That _ was definitely something, the feeling of his own hand plus Michael’s, so that he was both in control and out of control of the motions on his cock. Alex thrust into their hands and then tensed as he came, shooting cum across Michael’s stomach.

Alex collapsed forward, kissing Michael fiercely. 

“Well,” Michael said, grinning as Alex pulled away to breathe, “that was interesting.”

“Yeah.” Alex felt exhausted, and happy. He’d be happy to be back in his body, but this was definitely the best thing they’d done with this week. Knowing what Michael felt, how good Michael felt when they were together, was reassuring in the best way. Knowing that whatever his body may be lacking, it could give Michael pleasure like this, made Alex feel like maybe he was enough, despite sometimes feeling the opposite. 

“I’ll almost be a little disappointed when it wears off,” Michael said, running his hand happily through the cum on his stomach. Alex could feel himself starting to get aroused again. Another benefit of being in Michael’s body—alien refractory periods were short. “I like feeling how you feel.”

“Me too,” Alex said. His skin was starting to feel shriveled from the water, and he wanted to lie down, but his plans for work the rest of the day were the farthest thing from his mind. Plus, experimenting with their bodies, experiencing what each other liked, was more valuable than anything he was supposed to be doing today. “Maybe we should try some other positions, you know. For science?”

Michael grinned. “For science, absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year trying Kinktober, thanks for reading! Feel free to come say hi or drop me a (Kinktober or non-Kinktober -related) prompt :) [my RNM tumblr](https://ineverlookavvay.tumblr.com)


End file.
